


【3549】Suspiria

by Arrrctic



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrrctic/pseuds/Arrrctic
Summary: ·人外035·触手注意·私设049过去经历·ooc





	1. Suspiria

————————————————————

像是突然从云端踩空坠落，脚下失去支持，耳边除了呼啸的风声以外别无他物，医生感觉自己在无止境地下落。重力不断拉扯着心脏，窒息的茫然，漫长得令人发疯——闭上眼就没事了吧，他想，试图以黑暗屏蔽感官。

但下一秒却堕进了闇暗的大海。

头顶有微光在黑暗里闪烁，他还在下沉，挣扎了几番却毫无用处，只能眼睁睁看着光渐行渐远，直到剩下微小的一个光点，什么都做不了，这是他现在唯一能做到的。底下传来海水被破开的声音，有什么攀附上了他的四肢，柔软滑腻的触感像是水生动物的触手，很快地它们缠绕上来，以不可思议的力量向下拉扯，想要把他拖进深渊，试图挣脱，却如沉没沼泽般越陷越深，只得任冰冷的海水灌入鼻腔，夺取仅剩的空气——

快要窒息了。

“呼………”医生醒来的时候发现额头冒满了冷汗，后背的衣服也湿了一片，像是从一场灾难中死里逃生，他的脸上尽是惊魂未定的呆滞。夜色没有要消散的痕迹，窗外仍是一片死寂。

噩梦从离开威尼斯的那个晚上开始就一直缠绕着他，如影随形，他早已记不清这是第几个被惊醒的夜晚了，只是过去的记忆和人一直占据着他的思想，折磨着这个可怜的医生，他依然会想起那场燃烧三日的大火，火光里成山的尸体和鼻间萦绕不散的烧焦味————

医生，医生 ! 瘟疫在蔓延 ! 街巷只有脓疮的尸体，濒死的人被投进火堆，这个城市早已上帝抛弃……

他看到当时向他求助的人，紧握着他的手仿佛攫住最后一根救命稻草，但医生只能残忍地向他们道出事实，尽管换来的只是一张张因希望破碎而绝望的面庞————即使是他也无能为力，是啊，即使是他，也只能眼睁睁看着城市在大火里熊熊燃烧，带着火光迤延向无边无际。

医生掀开白色的被单，踩上冰冷的地板，下床给自己倒了一杯冷水，透骨的凉意顺着食道流向胃带来些许刺痛，勉强清醒了乱嗡嗡的大脑。他从黑色药包里翻出一瓶安眠药，胡乱倒了一颗扔进嘴里，回到床上继续刚才被打断的睡眠。

他一直心怀愧疚，对那些因瘟疫而死亡的人，对那些在自己注视下停止呼吸的病人，他认为是自己的无能导致了病毒的蔓延，即使这根本不是他的错，但善良的医生从那时起就一直把自己禁锢在愧疚的牢笼里，过去的一切被他束之高阁，医生开始变得小心翼翼，彻夜的噩梦被他视为是迟来的审判，所以即使那些幻象将他推到理智的边缘，他也不曾想过要躲避。

印象最深的一个梦境是墓地的夜晚，同时也是最真实的梦境，真实到醒来几分钟他仍辨不清现实和虚幻，梦里的声音还在耳边回响，它像是某种预兆。

那里他孤身一人，行走在没有月亮的夜晚。矗立的白色十字架被夜色吞噬，失去了圣洁的光辉而显得无比弔诡，杂草肆无忌惮地垄断了所有光裸的土地，墓地变得拥挤但毫无生气，只有乌鸦在天空声嘶力竭地嘶鸣，声音尖锐得刺耳，作为墓场唯一的声音回荡在棺材上空，没有回音。倏然像是什么炸裂开来似的，巨大的声响盖住了乌鸦的嗥叫，余下的震波甚至让他暂时失聪了几秒，恢复正常后，艰难的喘息和沙哑的哀号争先恐后地钻进他的大脑，他听到女人的尖叫，婴儿的哭声，火舌跃动的“滋滋”声，即使用力捂住耳朵也挡不住，嘈杂得意识快爆炸了。

快跑——

即将崩溃的边缘他听到有人在催促，声音像声带被烧灼一样嘶哑刺耳，于是医生回头，紧闭的棺材不知何时被掀开，一具具骸骨从沉睡中苏醒，空洞的眼眶燃烧着青色的火焰，许久没活动的骨头相互摩擦发出“咔咔”的声音，以一种扭曲的方式爬起，墓地里唯一的活人无疑是他们第一份餐肴，医生开始头也不回地奔跑……

哈…啊…

没有目标，没有希望，前面的路似乎是无穷无尽的。周围不停地有新的尸骸破土而出，加入了追逐，乌鸦的叫声愈发凄厉。他只能不断向前跑，像个机械一样，除非双腿被截断，心脏停止跳动。

“这是你的病人啊，医生。”

那个声音又说话了。

“脓疮让这个人面目全非，大火夺走了那个人最后一次呼吸……”

“瘟疫让他们变成白骨。”

他像是解说一般给医生讲解着身后追逐他的每具骸骨的故事，兴奋的声音里带着残忍的愉快。无名的声音并不遥远，反而近得像是贴在医生耳边低语，他几乎能感受到耳边的吐息，和温热气息扑倒面上的瘙痒。

“多可惜啊，多不堪一击……呵呵呵…”

“这就是你要救治的吗?”他最后发问，声音倏地变远了，似乎是来自上空，低沉得犹如在宣判罪名，“你明知道这是不可能的。”

闭嘴……别再说了……医生痛苦地捂住耳朵，但一点作用也没有，那个声音依然如此清晰，笑声愈发尖锐，有什么东西要冲破理智。身后追逐的尸骸没有一点要停下的意思，像是被看不见的丝线操控着身体，动作幅度大得诡异。随着不断的奔跑，天际似乎变得开阔起来，云层的罅隙渗透出光，而医生早已精疲力竭，连喘息也变得支离破碎。

还差最后一点……就差一点……

当光落在眼睑，全身的力气在一刹间被抽走，犹如断了线的木偶，软绵绵地失去了支撑，即将倒在草地上的前一秒，黑色的触手破土而出，缠住他的腰际和脚踝，以一种温柔到不可思议的动作轻轻将他放在地上。黏腻湿软的触手最后攀上他的眼睛，画面变得漆黑一片，视觉的丧失反而让听觉更加敏锐，他听到身后骸骨在分崩离析，骨头散落成堆的清脆响声。

然后他便彻底失去了知觉。

脚踝上滑腻的触感还历历在目，仿佛能看见裹满黏液的触手在恶心地蠕动，医生厌恶地皱了皱眉，停止了回忆。

在梦里，即使想哭喊出声，也是奢望，无助的空虚如影随形，吞噬一切快乐和执着，只留下恐惧与脆弱，教人瑟瑟发抖，不堪一击，连叫喊都被扼杀在喉头无法吐露。

————————————————————————

⚪触手梗是因为收容失效里面035的收容室有触手会攻击玩家

⚪标题和灵感来自同名电影

⚪文里的049是个救死扶伤的好医生(现在也是)所以是沒有戴面具的


	2. Suspiria 2

医生如往常一样，在午夜最后一声钟响前送走了最后一位病人，手术室里仍弥漫着浓厚刺鼻的酒精味。他收拾掉成团浸血的白布，仔细擦拭每把银色的手术刀，整齐排列放在手术包里，每个细节透露着主人的一丝不苟，完美得像排演多次的戏剧。  
  
迷路的飞蛾在一片闇色里扑扇着寻找光，最后径直撞进了摇曳的烛火，破碎，然后化为灰烬——没有人注视地消亡。  
  
脫下厚重的长袍，挂在架子上，黑色的粗麻布隐约可见干涸的红褐色痕迹。持续不断的手术让他精疲力尽，闇色的眼底是掩盖不住的疲倦。  
  
曾经有患者忍不住向他问道，为什么要这么执着 ? 他不禁楞了一下，张了张嘴却什么也说不出来——这是他的使命，救治那些人于病痛，施以救赎，自然得仿佛一出世便烙刻在了他的灵魂上，因此他无法解释，就像人无法解释为何生来就要寻找爱，甚至付出生命。那种冲动近乎本能，无意中引导着这个善良的医生走向灭亡，如飞蛾扑火一般，愚蠢又令人怜惜。对此他却毫无怨言，即使无法躲避的使命如沾了水的镣铐一样沉重，让本就挣不开桎梏的自己更加无法喘息。  
  
医生失神地望着镜子中自己的面孔，一瞬间感觉分外陌生，恍惚中似乎看到一张带着扭曲笑容的面具，嘴角的弧度大得快扯到耳根，几乎能听到笑声，和耳廓上温热的吐息——就像梦里贴近耳边的毫不留情的讥笑。医生眨了眨眼，镜子里只剩下自己毫无血色的脸，刚刚的画面就像一场梦，消散得一点痕迹都不留。  
  
也许是过度劳累出现幻觉了，他自我安慰道，总算注意到自己疲惫到极点的身体——也许该早点休息了，于是草草清洗完毕便吹灭烛火，离开了房间，并没有注意到是，月光照不到的角落，成团的湿软物体在阴影里悄然蠕动，相互挤压出黏腻渗人的水声。  
  
“医生……瘟疫…医生……”  
  
阴暗潮湿的角隅传来一声几不可闻的叹息。  
  
  
今晚医生久违地没做噩梦，无人打搅的梦境亦等同天堂，诱人沉沦的美好，直到曦光完全落到脸上才缓缓睁开双眼。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，脸上仍残留着光烘烤过后的丝丝热意，底下的血液冰雪融化般开始涌动，这才使苍白的脸显出些许血色，不至于雕像般冰冷毫无生气。一切不可思议地和谐，往日的阴影消散在金色的阳光下，无影无踪，仿佛一切本该就是这样运转的。  
  
大概是因为今天是安息日。  
  
“六日要劳碌做你一切的工，但第七日是向耶和华——你的上帝当守的安息日。这一日……不可做任何的工。”  
  
污秽之物匿藏在黑暗蠢蠢欲动；被赦免的虔诚合掌祈祷，诚笃地颂唱赞美的诗歌。  
  
  
门外持续了几日的雨也沥沥淅淅地停了，阳光蒸发走土地里的湿气，炙烤出泥土干燥的清香。温暖充满的诊所迎来了今天第一位客人——一位失忆症的患者。半年前，医生在路过温彻斯特的时候遇到了他，他昏倒在教堂附近杂乱的草丛，裸露的皮肤被荆棘划伤，渗出细小的血珠，他没有记忆，只记得自己叫做079，在寻找一个叫做682的男人——奇怪的名字，像某项秘密实验里试验品的编号，他忍不住想到，总之，医生答应了帮他寻找那个男人，以及，被遗忘的记忆。  
  
“我又梦到他了。面带愁容的男人说道，”他拉着我的手奔跑，好像在逃离什么地方……“  
记忆变得模糊不清，079皱紧眉头努力回忆：”他一直在对我说话，听起来很着急，可是周围的枪声太大了……后来有个炸弹滚到了他脚下……”讲到这他停顿了一下，似乎仍沉浸在爆炸的余波里，神情恍惚。“结果到最后也没来得及看到他的脸。”他像是懊悔般敲了敲脑袋。  
  
“梦往往会重现过去的记忆，他出现得频繁就说明你一定极为重视他。‘’医生捏着金色笔尖的钢笔，不停地记录着079的话。‘’当然，越是重视越是容易遗忘。‘’粗糙的沙沙声没有停止，但他看上去似乎有点心不在焉，079的话使他想起了最近自己愈加诡异的噩梦，一点也不好的回忆，仿佛还能听到沙哑尖锐的声音在耳边低语，满怀恶意的笑声不断回荡……一股冷意窜流过全身，手心攥得渗出汗水，金色的笔杆染上一层透明的水雾而在阳光下闪烁。

而病人仍在努力回忆着昨晚的梦，很奇怪，除了有关682以外的事物是那么清晰，细致到榴弹坚硬外壳上凹下的纹路与房间墙壁金属冰冷的触感，那个人就在身边，这是无可置疑的，但是又仿佛被刻意忽视了一般模糊不清，无论怎么努力回想也是无用，唯一知道的，只有他一直陪伴着自己这个事实。  
  
房间又陷入了死一般的沉默，除了笔尖刮擦粗糙的牛皮纸的沙沙声以外别无它物，病人与医者都各怀心事，无形的迷雾笼罩着他们。  
  
送走了079后，房间再次归于平静，仿佛一池水被投进了一块细小的石子，溅起层层涟漪，漾着波纹又转眼回归到初始平滑完整的模样。外头的风愈发猛烈，孜孜不倦地撞击玻璃，捎带的除了透骨的寒意却还有令人舒心的淡淡薰衣草香，打在凶猛震动的玻璃上显得格格不入。熟悉的香味倒是吸引了医生的注意，他一直都很喜欢薰衣草馥郁的味道，带着熟透水果的甜香和樟脑些微刺激的辛辣，前者令他静心，后者使他清醒不至于沉沦。  
  
于是难得地出了门，手术室浓郁的酒精味和消毒水味几乎要麻痹了他的嗅觉，一直呆着可不是个好选择，保持自己感官的正常运作也是一位医生的任务——顺便去看下薰衣草的长势，他这段时间一直把它们托给园丁照料，几乎要忘了它们的存在。  
  
可惜现在似乎并不是个适合散步的好时间，飘来的厚重云层几乎遮蔽了大半的天空，压抑的阴沉，再不复清晨的晴朗。裹挟着冷意的风让医生不禁打了个哆嗦，他应该带件披肩的，但懊悔太迟了，只能攥紧手臂摩挲着期盼能带来些许暖意，呵出的热气成雾消散在寒冷中，偶有几滴突破积云屏障的雨滴落在脸颊上，手背上，打湿了单薄的衬衫，在灰色布料上留下深色的大大小小的痕迹。

  
匆忙行走中突然撞上了一个坚硬的物体，带着困惑与不满抬起头，这才发现是一个陌生男人的胸膛。来不及在意其他事，刻在骨子里的礼仪缛节让他选择先向男人道歉。  
  
\----真的很抱歉···  
  
微微颔首，男人诡异地沉默，医生这才注意到他的脸隐藏在宽大的黑色斗篷里，阴影将他匿藏在黑暗，无法窥见任何轮廓或者五官。又是一片缄默，只听见黑色液体从他袖口滴落，近乎石油的粘稠。在医生的耐心几乎要消磨殆尽之际，他才慢吞吞地吐出第一句话----  
  
好久不见。  
  
···  
  
熟悉的嘶哑声线一瞬间在他脑里炸开，有什么在一瞬间分崩离析，倒下一阵轰鸣。

医生的脸上尽是不可置信的慌张和恐惧，根本不需要看见容貌，这个夜夜闯入他噩梦的声音不可能遗忘，多少次因为他而倏然惊醒，在闇暗中喘着气，几乎无法呼吸；而循循善诱的声音一直在挑拨这个脆弱的医生的神经，他劝他放弃，逃避，然后和他一起堕落。  
  
男人抬起来头，脸上只有一块惨白的面具，嘴角诡异地上扬。黏结着模糊混乱的血肉，空洞骇人的眼眶藏不住底下抑制不住的笑意与无法自拔的迷恋——

他死死地盯着医生，黝黑的瞳孔透着一股古怪而又疯狂的险恶意味，当收到医生带着下意识排斥厌恶的眼神时，他似是更加愉快地眯起眼睛，同时医生的视线开始模糊，黑暗，画面变得扭曲……

像是早就预料到一切了一般，男人伸出枯瘦的手接住了即将倒下的医生，以与之不相称的力气打横抱在怀里。医生倒在他的臂弯昏迷了过去，失去意识。

长久的等待与注视，他终于得偿所愿，再也压抑不住的愉快兴奋，从残缺的齿间洩了出来，他贪婪地盯着医生阖上的眼睑，低头在冰冷的额头印下一个吻，声音因按捺不住的兴奋而颤抖:

“祝你好梦。”

戴着面具的男人俯首，吻住微张的唇瓣，伸出舌头径直侵入毫无防备的齿列，恶意地翻搅缠弄，失去意识的医生毫无反抗的能力，任他卷起自己的舌尖吮吸舔舐，直到感受到酸痛和近乎窒息。

同时有黑色的触手蠕动着缠上了眼睛，留下粘湿的水痕，压迫眼球的感觉让嘴唇开合的幅度愈大，于是有覆盖着滑腻液体的触手顺势钻进，深入到喉咙深处，被顶住的不适让眼泪不自觉开始分泌，黑色物体被打湿，有眼泪自脸颊滑下，伴随着咽喉里进出挤压出的黏腻水声，淫靡而美丽。

下半身的衣物早就被撕扯破烂随意抛在一旁，几乎不曾被人触碰过的部位紧紧闭阖着。但上半身的衬衫仍是故意地被保持原样，甚至连领带也整齐地挂在领子下，没有一丝松动或者歪斜，如果忽视下面的情景这的确是个温文尔雅的绅士模样。

像是故意打破这种形象，温热的手从下腹探入，指尖划过细腻冰冷的肌肤，惹起底下一阵颤抖，细碎的呻吟自齿间洩出。背后有物体悄悄从脖颈处滑进，恶劣地缠上喉结，然后束紧，欣赏因窒息而涨红的脸，泛起的情欲和濒死的快感交织在一起，像调色盘上两个浑浊的颜色，涂抹出具有奇异魔力般吸引的色彩，不过只持久了一瞬，黑色物体便急不可耐地向更下滑去。

赤裸的下身暴露在挟带寒意的空气里，呈现出一种雕像般酽白的色彩，大腿根处瓷白一片。面具分开腿跪在医生的两旁，虔诚地注视底下失去意识的人，手上却不停亵渎的动作——轻轻分开双腿并曲起，露出隐秘的部位，是没有被触碰玷污的纯洁色彩，在冷空气的刺激下不断收缩。

包裹着粘湿液体的触角根本不需要任何润滑，畅通无阻地进入，异物的侵入刚开始让他不适地皱了皱眉，但快感随之而来，替代了被钻入的不适感，睫毛尖沾着泪珠，随着深入的程度在颤抖泛动，他永远也不会知道自己不经意间做出的表情有多容易让人生起虐待欲与占有欲，于是男人黝黑的眼里透出了一种更加凶狠渴望的光芒。

意识操控着触手继续开拓探索医生的内里，偶会触到敏感点，甚至会自喉咙挤压出无力的呻吟，随即被男人吻住，将所有轻微的反抗一并堵在喉头无法吐露。他继续向下吻去，用牙尖厮磨胸口一粒猩红的凸起，亲吻心脏跳动的位置。

突然的顶入来得猝不及防，黑色的触角刚离去便被炽热的柱体替代，攻势比起之前近乎温柔的探索显得极为凶狠，他稍微退下身，更为贴近苍白的大腿内侧。寒冷驱使医生主动寻找起附近的热源，于是大腿自觉地缠上腰际，在他的背后交叉绞紧，同时也让体内的物体更为深入。

几番攻势让他几乎精疲力竭，这才感受到一股温热释放在自己体内，还有男人满足的叹声。被灌满的奇异感让久阖的双眼倏地睁开了，尽管仍有情欲笼罩着无法消散，但更多的是不可置信的惊恐——

他感觉到有什么在自己体内生根发芽，被攫取养分的同时也失去了什么东西……

而极速生长延展的生物突破了内脏攫住了心脏，像是要令它停止跳动，却只是生成了厚厚的一层屏障，犹如桎梏将它深深锁在牢笼里——再也无法被引起什么共鸣了。


End file.
